Simple
by Squin
Summary: A sequal to "Complicated" (gee, really?) Ron & Hermione are married with children... why won't Draco just GO AWAY?? Short (well, compared to the original), sweet, sappy, attempted Romance/Humor :o)


Disclaimer:  
Everything you recognise from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling (aka _The Goddess_)  
I own nothing :o)

Rating: PG (I think it's not really too bad, I just thought I'd be safe)

Summary:  
A sequal to Ron & Hermione are married with children... Short, sweet, sappy, attempted Romance/Humor.  
(Read the original first!!)

Author's Note:  
Well, I'm quite cheery about the response I got for (I'm even totally over the SugarQuill rejection incident, which really cut me, but I understand, and they liked so I'm cool) so when someone told me to write one about their future (as in Ron & Hermione) I decided I would. So here it is: a nice piece of fluff for the R/Hr shipping masses. I was going to just put it as an epilogue at the end, but I don't know how good this is... I didn't want to screw with what worked so well and have people hate the real story because the epilogue was lame, so I made it separate. This is also Romance/Humor (I hope) so it wouldn't really fit as part of the story anyway, because was terribly angsty.  
And so, to everyone I made cry, this is for you...

* * *

**Simple**

Uh, Mum? Twelve year old Elizabeth turned around on her parents' bed to face her mother, who had been braiding her straight red hair over and over for the past hour.  
  
Well, sorry to sound rude or anything, but that was a _really_ sappy story.  
Hermione laughed. Lizzie, you asked!  
Ron, who had been sitting on the bed adding his perspective here and there, got up to brush his teeth and chuckled.  
Elizabeth responded with a grin. Well... I didn't know it was going to take you over an hour to tell it to me!  
Honey, if it wasn't for that _really sappy story_ you wouldn't be around, you know, said Ron from the ensuite.  
Elizabeth grinned again, but this time it was rather mischievous. Wow, just think, I could have been Draco Malfoy's daughter  
Ron choked on his toothbrush. Yeah, and you would be blonde, he retorted.   
Hermione stifled a laugh. She knew Ron was _still_ touchy about Malfoy, and current happenings weren't making things easy on him, but it was still pretty cute.  
Ok, fine, said Elizabeth, you win.  
I always do, came her father's reply.  
So how did Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny get together? Lizzie questioned.  
Hermione let out a sigh of mock exasperation. It's past your bedtime Lizzie, why don't you ask Aunt Gin tomorrow at the Inauguration?  
Before Lizzie could answer however, a little person with bright red curls came dashing into the bedroom and jumped on to the bed.   
Mummy, Mummy, squealed Helen, who was seven.  
_Whoa Nelly!_ Hermione gasped as her youngest daughter nearly landed on her, What's wrong, why aren't you asleep?  
Pig was annoying Crookshanks so can he sleep in my room tonight?  
Pig or Crookshanks? asked Hermione, with an eyebrow raised.  
replied Helen matter-of-factly.  
Well I suppose he can sleep in your room, but I doubt _you_'ll be getting any sleep.  
Helen looked up at her mother, and Hermione could almost see the cogs of an idea spinning in her head. Then... I can sleep here! Helen suggested brightly.  
Hermione laughed and pulled her youngest daughter into her lap, Well, that's an idea.  
You know, said Elizabeth ignoring her younger sister, Everyone at Hogwarts thinks it's so wicked that _my_ Uncle is Harry Potter.  
Ron came out of the ensuite. But surely it's _more_ wicked that tomorrow your _mother_ is going to be the Minister for Magic?  
Well, yes, but that's tomorrow, so when we go back in September, everyone will know because my last name's Granger-Weasley and the Minister for Magic's last name will be Granger-Weasley, but Harry Potter being my Uncle isn't _obvious_.  
Ah, right, I see, replied Ron, showing his daughter he was impressed with her logic with a grin. He picked up a glass of water from the nightstand.  
Hey Mum, Lizzie had been deep in thought for a split-second, your Deputy Minister is your _ex-boyfriend_!  
Helen shrieked as Ron sprayed his mouthful of water out all over her.  
Sorry sweetie, sorry, muttered Ron, who had turned fairly red. He grabbed a towel off the back of a chair and sat down beside her to dry her off.  
  
Don't worry Nella-Bella, I just brushed my teeth, it's all very clean water, Ron said with a smile. Then he turned to face Hermione, looking rather serious. Lizzie has a very good point. I'd never actually thought about that.  
Hermione knew perfectly well that he _had_ been thinking about it, a _lot_. She shot him a _don't start this again, and especially not in front of the girls_' look and then turned to Lizzie, who had obviously picked up the vibes. Hermione realised she couldn't just ignore Lizzie's comment or she and Ron would keep pushing it. She sighed quietly. Mr Malfoy is the best person for the job, and he was elected as such. We went out when we were _sixteen_ so it's hardly relevant.  
Ron was staring at the wall in front of him as if he wanted to kill it.  
Keeping an unconcerned expression, Hermione gave Helen a hug. It's past eleven, Nel my dear, you have to be in bed, and we've all got a big day tomorrow.  
I'll tuck her in, said Lizzie, taking her younger sister's hand and hopping up.  
Thanks Liz, Hermione smiled.  
No worries. Come on, Nel. She leaned over and pecked her mother on the cheek. 'Night Mum, 'night Dad. Helen simply yawned and let herself be led off.  
Hermione and Ron replied at the same time.  
As soon has the door shut Ron turned back to his wife beside him. How can you say it's _hardly relevant_? The fact of the matter is, _Mr Malfoy_ is obviously still in love with you.  
No he's not, Hermione replied curtly, before turning her light out, pulling the covers over her and rolling over so her back was to Ron.  
You do realise that I have every right to be jealous, don't you?  
Ron, you are thirty-three years old. Grow up.  
Well, you can't deny he loves you when he shows up at our front doorstep drunk as a skunk and begging you to take him back.  
Hermione sat blot upright. she said testily, that was _eight years ago_.  
Ron shrugged nonchalantly. He narrowed his eyes and looked like he was ready for a domestic.  
I am _not_ getting into a row with you over this, all right? Hermione hissed. I married _you_. I married you because I _love_ you. I have been married to you for the last _thirteen years_ because I love you, I spent eighteen months being _pregnant_ with _our_ children because I love you, for crying out loud, so will you _please_ just get over it?  
But Hermione, if he pulls anything I'm going to –   
You are going to shut up right now because I am _sick_ of having to have this bloody conversation with you over and over and over. Tomorrow is probably the most important day of my life after our wedding day and when the girls were born and I'm not going to wake up in a bad mood because we had a row over something as stupid as this, I'm I making myself clear enough?  
Ron sort of stared at her, formulating his argument for a moment, but before he could speak Hermione turned back around, hell bent on going to sleep.  
He turned out his own light and moved across next to Hermione and put his arm around her waist. he whispered in her ear.  
Hermione smiled into the dark. You say that every time.  
I've meant it every time.  
  
Ron sort of chuckled. Do you remember that night, when he came?  
I've tried to forget it. So has _he_. Your turn now.  
That was one hell of a fight we had, that night.  
I don't believe I recall it, there's been too many to keep track of, Hermione mumbled sleepily.  
But they've been so fun  
Of course they have been. Being married to you is never dull, Ronald Weasley.  
That little spat, has to have been highlight though, surely Ron prodded.  
I suppose it was.  
I'm not sure which part I liked best, the row, or making up.  
  
Actually, I can't remember all the details of the making up part, said Ron in a rather silky voice into Hermione's ear, But if I'm not mistaken, it was about nine months later that Lizzie got a new baby sister Ron pulled Hermione in closer to him and started kissing the back of her neck.  
A grin spread across Hermione's face. I see. And I suppose that's why you seem to adamant at picking another fight with me now, right?  
Are you suggesting that I do?  
Hermione rolled over so her face was just millimetres from Ron's. I don't much like fighting But I have another idea.  
Really? What's that?  
Well, it's quite simple, really. I thought we could just skip the fight, and make up straight away, Hermione smirked.  
Ron grinned madly. I always knew you were a genius.

**~*~**

Finis

Mmmmmm cheesy ::Homer Simpson-like drooling noise:: That was terrible, wasn't it? Heh! Heh! Oh well, I tried ;o)  
A/N2: Lizzie is named after Elizabeth Bennett in _Pride & Prej_, Nel is named after Helen of Troy – I'm sure you picked up the references to ! God, I'm such a sap!!  
PS: I'm NOT doing to do another sequal, it'll send me ever MORE insane... but I've had some people offering to do one about what happens to Draco, so we'll just have to wait and see!  
What about a prequel? ::manic laughter:: Well, keep your eyes peeled, then, I guess...!!!


End file.
